Optoelectronic components are known in which a luminous color is converted by a wavelength-converting element. The wavelength-converting elements of such optoelectronic components comprise a luminous substance configured to absorb electromagnetic radiation with a first wavelength and subsequently emit electromagnetic radiation with a second, typically larger wavelength. It is also possible to combine various luminous substances to emit electromagnetic radiation with differing wavelengths. For example, optoelectronic components comprising light emitting diode chips emitting in the blue spectral range are known in which blue light generated by the light emitting diode chip is converted into white light by a wavelength-converting element.
It is known to shape such wavelength-converting elements as small plates which may be arranged above light-emitting surfaces of optoelectronic semiconductor chips. In this context, the small plates are formed comprising cavities for electrical contact pads arranged at the surfaces. Thereby, however, parts of the light-emitting surface of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips may remain uncovered by the wavelength-converting element in the vicinity of the electrical contact pads. In those regions, light may be emitted the wavelength of which has not been converted. This negatively affects reproducibility of an emission characteristic and of a color locus of corresponding optoelectronic components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a wavelength-converting element, an optoelectronic component, and a printing stencil to produce a wavelength-converting element.